Yami's Suprise
by FireCat
Summary: Yami is the cold heartless pharoh, but what will he find on a simple slave field. I need help, Review me Ideas Y/Y, B/R, S/J M/M .
1. Prolouge

***FireCat owns nothing vaguely Yu-Gi-Oh related!****  
  
"FIND HIM" Yami roared, entering the room which his throne sat, after a movement  
  
consideration he added in a eerily calm voice, "Alive."  
****Half an hour later**********  
  
"So, slave, you ran away. What you don't like my . . . hospitality?" Yami said as  
  
his crimson eyes bored into his slaves.  
  
"No." The slave said, so scared to he missed the blunt sarcasm.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Because you are a cold heartless son of a bitch, you have done nothing but  
  
put disarray to this empire."  
  
At that Yami's guards were all over him, kicking, hitting and punching any place  
  
that they could.  
  
Yami stood grinning slightly-for several moments before he raised his hand  
  
singling for the guards to stop, which they reluctantly did but only at the death glare of  
  
Yami.  
  
Yami walk over to his pitiful slave - that at the monument was elegantly curled up  
  
in a tight ball-and hurled the slave to his feet.  
  
The slave was on his feet but still looking every where but Yami's crimson  
  
madding eyes.  
  
"Damn you, look at me." Yami growled dangerously, and than slapped the slave  
  
hard enough for the imprint of his hand to stain the slaves' face.  
  
Yami's slave touched his cheek bone with his fore and middle finger, but besides  
  
that, he did nothing to indicate that Yami actually slapped him.  
  
His slave still wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Fuck you, you bitch, I said LOOK AT ME!!!"  
  
The slaves eyes flickered to Yami's, and was going turn his head away, when  
  
Yami caught his chin and turn his head up so that the slaves' eyes would meet his. "Did  
  
you really mean what you said about me, my little slave?" Yami said in a sardonic tone,  
  
but leaving his face totally neutral.  
  
"Yes!" the slave cried with more rage in his voice then he intended.  
  
Yami simply stared at him with his boring crimson eyes, then single for one of his  
  
guards standing at the edge of the door to cone to him.  
  
"Bakura, how long as it been since you were able to actually have a full torture  
  
session?" Yami asked never taking his eyes off the captive.  
  
" Two years pharaoh." Bakura said with a small smirk of understanding.  
  
"Umm. . . . . . two years, it would seem you are a little out of practice then, am I  
  
correct?"  
  
"Yes, pharaoh, it would appear so." Bakura said, his smirk becoming a full blown  
  
evil grin that would scare even the toughest of men.  
  
"Well, then I believe you'll just have to. . . .Practice a bit." Yami said making a  
  
twin of Bakura's grin.  
  
"Oh and Bakura. . . .after your done with him," Yami paused as if contemplating. " Kill  
  
him."  
  
Bakura was absolutely giddy as he dragged the uncontrollably shaking slave off to  
  
his torture chamber.  
  
The last two fortnights were the best of Yami's life, he never slept so well in all 18  
  
years. His slave had a wonderful scream.  
  
But his state at which is body became over the last two days is horrible, he's  
  
lonely, depressed, and horny, he REALLY needed a slave, and fast.  
  
"Guard! I think it's time for me to get a slave." 


	2. BWAHAHAHA! I'm meanLD

FC: Thanks for all the reviews  
  
yugi: yeah thanks  
  
Bakura:(starts singing)ah ah! Firecat got flaaaamed. . .Firecat got flaaaaamed!   
  
Yami: ShutUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!  
  
Bakura: (Starts screaming) FIRECAT GOT FLAMED. . .FIRECAT GOT FLAMED!  
  
Yami: Fine, I'll go get CM, and she just bought a new roll of duct tape.  
  
Bakura: (suddenly looks terrified)  
  
Yami: OHHH CCCCCCCCCCCMMMMMM!  
  
Bakura: Ahh! (runs away, arms flailing)   
  
FC: Yugi, will you do the honors?  
  
Yugi: Firecat doesn't own anything, not yu-gi-oh, not her room, nohting.  
  
FC: right so umm. . . on to the story!  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
The Slaves.  
  
He needed another slave "gaurd" Yami yelled to the person standing   
out side his bed chambers.  
"Yes, pharoh?"  
"I think it's time for me to get another slave."  
The guard simled, 'umm... anohter sex toy'  
"Yes, pharoh, I'll have my men get on it right away."  
"no, Not this time, I think I am going to play "The slave search"   
this time."  
  
Ten minutes went by and they were finally able to start yami's   
slave quest,with of course his two faithful tag alongs Seth-the high   
priset-and Bakura-the royal touturer maven, and the five guards.  
  
Yami saw an abundant number of slaves that exceeded his expectation   
for his exeeded his expectations for bodily pettiness, but none of them acted   
or had that aura about the that indicated that they could surpass the   
intelligence of a door knob so he trekked on, through two slave fields of   
possible candidates.  
They continued to walk untill the third and final slave field came upon them, and even that was almost to the end to the feild when he saw the perfect boy.  
  
"Guards, him" yami said shortly, motioning towards the boy.   
The guards automatially assuming the more mature, fuller blond that   
the weak young boy standing next to him, went over and pulled the blond out   
the the mud pit that he and the boy was standing in.  
  
"Fools, obay my directions! Throw him back into the pit and ge-"   
yami was cut off by seth walking past him stopping only inches away from   
the blond's face and stared wordlessly into the brown eyes. Then suddendly   
punched him as hard as he could, and wispered in to the blonds ear   
" Defiance is a bad thing. . .puppy."  
  
The blonds nostrils flared but he didn't say anything.  
  
Seth grinned and walk back to yami then he wispered " I want to   
play with him." and countiued to take the long trek back to the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAMI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just shook my head. Only a fool would miss that grin on seth face.  
I turned my attention back to the guards and their assistence   
to the two slaves getting out of the mud pit. I looked at my new slave. He   
has almost a mirror reflection to me. He has yellow, black, and pinkish red   
hair. Each color in organized layers all but a couple strants stood stright   
up. His eyes contained a almost perpetual pool of violet, and his arua   
radiated of innocence. 'But why would I pick him? An innocent? He's got yo   
be no older then eight. So why had Ra pulled me to him? I guess time  
will only tell, but for now. . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~Kami-sama P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bakura, do your daily rounds, then when you're finished, tell the council   
that seth and I have new slaves."  
  
~~~~~~~Bakura's P.O.V.~~~~~~  
  
I meandered vaugly down one of the less-used servent halls. My rounds hadn't   
been as satisfying today as they usually are. As a result, I was in a foul   
mood and searching on which to 'express' myself upon. Ah yes. . .the   
wounderful things you can inflict on the helpless...  
So lost in there exquist fantasies of pain and blood was I that I   
did not notice the approch of a servant laden with linens. He did not see me   
either.  
As he scrambled to regain he load, muttering apologies the whole time,   
I sleadied myself and glanded at the youngest, what I saw starlted the glared  
right off my face, while hair.  
So unusual in an Egyphan...or anyone for that matter. In fact,   
the only other person which white hair that I knew of was...myself.  
He still hadn't looked up I could feel the frown curving my lips   
dowmwards.  
My hand snapped out and grapped a havdful of that pale hair 'so soft...'   
I thought distractedly to myself as I yannked his face up so I could see...  
Horrified green eyes looked into my own. They widened as I was it   
appeared, recognized  
"M...My lord...I'm sss-orry"  
I clamped my other hand over this mouth and leaned down until out   
noses nearly touched.  
"You, servent shall pay for this embarrasment. My lips curved into a   
wicked smirk.   
"Report to my quarters at once. I shall arrive shortly to dole out   
your punisment."  
With that I released him, letting him fall to the floor as I sriaghtened,   
leaving the terrifyed and shaking boy behindme as I strode down the hall, now  
feeling rather pleased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Did you write that?  
  
Fc: Write what?  
  
Yami: ::Rolls eyes:: The ending...Bakura's little p.o.v.  
That Was WAY to good.  
Fc: ::Looks both ways:: yeah. . .I did it ::trys to look innocent::  
  
Yami: YOU DID ::eyes widen::  
  
Fc: Sure, yeah.  
  
Yugi & Yami: lets go ask LD and CM.  
  
Yami: to LD: did you write the end.  
  
LD: yeah.  
  
Yami: ::towards firecat:: FIRECAT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fc: what did I do?  
  
LD: did you tell them that you wrote the Bakura ending?  
  
Fc: well. . I. .umm. . maybe. .   
  
LD: ::jumps on Fc:: tell them that I wrote this, or I will get MD. and has   
as a new roll of duct tape. . . and a whip. ::Starts to grin evily::  
::sounds of duct tape being pulled from the role and a whip  
being whipped::  
FC: Alright, alright, I admit, you stole my book, wrote the endding,  
and is now making me putting it up. . .there happy?  
  
LD: ::pats cheek: good cat, now HERE BAKURA. HERE MD!!! 


	3. AN note

Hey my ppls! I NEED your Ideas for this story I am totally BRAINLESS when it's coming to Ideas . . . So just Review any Ideas that you have, or what you want to see done to anyone. . .THANKS!!! 


	4. Toys' and locked windows

FC: HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. . . . . .  
Yami: ::looks scared:: umm. . .hi?  
Yugi: ::Runs::  
FC: well, umm. . .bye. . .yugi? Looks at Yami. . . where did he go?  
Yami: I thing you scared him.  
FC: OH!  
Bakura: That big baby.  
Yami: Why you little-  
FC: Don't worry yami, BAKURA! DO THE DISCLAMER!!!!  
Bakura: FINE! FC dosn't own anything, nothing, not an house, not YU- GI-OH, not even a dollar bill.  
FC: ^ . ^ So ONE WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Chapter 3 The bribe  
  
Bakura's P.O.V  
  
I troded down the one of many halls of the maze we call a palace. An evil grin still playing games with my mouth; but was quickly losing.  
"Shit. . . . where the Hell is the Ra be dammed council chamber? I fucking hate halls and the way they go around in circles." I muttered, an urge to hit something or better yet, someone, growing very strong.  
"Lost, Bakura?"  
I spun around to see the outling of a tall lean figure with azure eyes that glowed like a cat's pupil in the dark, or at least it seemed.  
"Seth," came my growl, "what the fucking hell do you want?"  
" I heard you mumble something about halls, fucking circles and council chambers, so I figure you were lost." I heard the slow rumble of a chuckle roll across his chest.  
"Damn you Seth. I can find my own way."  
"Really? 'cause the council chambers are on the other side of the palace, by the entertainment chamber." the last part come out half grin half sardonic laugh.  
"What's the matter Seth? Can't wait to play with that blond haired whelp?"  
"No." The bicth said almost camly. " I just can't stand little boys getting lost."  
With that I moved faster then Seth was able to respond, I reached up almost on my tip toes and grapped his neck, pinching his cervical nerves.  
"Seth I am not 'royal torture master' for no reason, I could do so many painful things to you; be the time I would be half way done,you would be cusing toward Ra for deciding to put that pitiful little soul of yours into that shell." The end came out more of griding growl against my teeth.  
Seth pried my hand from his neck and moved his head down to mine, leaving our faces only Inches apart before snarling " Bakura, you turly are a literal bastard, aren't you? Figurative one too, by the way " He stopped, looking into my feral gaze before counting on, " I want my slave and I want him NOW!" He took what seemed to be a calming breath then said "Go now, and I will talk yami into letting that pretty little slave boy that you have stocked up in your bed chambers to be your permanent little toy."  
At that point all I could think about was that silk on the boys head running freely through my fingers, and the way those green eyes stare up at me wiht such terrified innocence, and the thought of him being MINE!  
'Forget this' I thought and started running towards the council chambers, not even remotely hearing the hearty laughter from the high priest.  
  
Kami-Sama's P.O.V  
  
BOOM!  
BOOM!  
BOOM!  
" Well it looks like the window are locked too. . . sorry, it looks like we're are stuck in here." The blond told the grief stricken,yet-not-enough-energy-to-panic spikey-haired boy.  
The blond looked at the boy with saddened eyes and decided to lighten the mood as much as the stiuation allowed so he said " Hey, my name's Jou." He held out his hand for the boy to shake so he wouldn't feel as akward. The boy looked like he was about to cring away at the suddened movement, but instead he looked at the hand, then at Jou, then back at the hand before finally taking it in his own and shaking it gently.  
"Yugi."  
"Yugi? That's your name? Yugi?" He took a measuring look at yugi then said, "It fits you." Just then , almost on cue with the pause of the conversation a maid came in and said in a sweet vocie, "They're are ready for you two in the council chanmbers now."  
  
Seth's P.O.V  
  
"Pharoh."  
"Seth, how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Yami."  
"Yami, I told Bakura that I would talk you into letting him have a slave."  
Yami rasied an eyebrow at the high priest " Amazing Seth. . . . nothing in return, no 'if you do this I will do that'game. . . you just went up to him and said you would talk me into having a slave."  
"Yes, pretty much."  
"well then, yes."  
"Really? No, having me begging or having me blackmail you, just 'yes'?"  
"Yes Seth, simply yes. Last time Bakura had a slave, it's pulled his finger and toe nails off, then he cut off it's manhood and used it as a beating rod, then two days latter he flayed it and before it could die it dipped in citric acid." Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Those wounderful screams. . . . they gave me the most wounderful nights of sleep, since that night my slave ran away." He reopened his eyes, "So yes Seth, I will him get that new slave. With the screams of his slave in combination of the screams of my slave, I will be in pure bliss." He glaced up at the sun to get the time, " we should get going, Bakura should have found his was after you gave him directions, and bribed him with the whole you 'talking me into' giving him the slave he has stored up in his room."  
Seth stared at him in shook, "How did you -?"  
"Know? Seth I'm the Pharoh, it's my job to know these things."  
Seth chuckled quietly, slitghy shaking his head. "Come on. . . I wish to view see my 'toy'."  
  
FC: R/R PWESE! yugi: Yeah R/R FC: If I get up to 55 total reviews (from all the chapters) I will have a Lemon for S/J & B/R! ekk. yugi: ::tilts head toward LD:: FC: What? yugi: you know what FC tell them NOW. FC: Fine. . . . ::turns towards audience:: LDwasmybataandshewillbeatmeupifIdon'tsaythatshediditso'LDwasmybata. FC: ::turns back towards yugi:: there, happy? yugi: good enough. FC: OH and to Rox Raven for an future idea. 


End file.
